


wanna fuck

by HiiverNest



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cody Ko - Freeform, M/M, Noel Miller - Freeform, Totally Serious, tiny meat gang - Freeform, tmg, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiiverNest/pseuds/HiiverNest
Summary: based on a true story





	wanna fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



> i spent hours on this please respect my work this is very serious and i dont wanna see any jokes in the comments this is a true romance story

noel: hey cody

cody: hey noel

noel: so like

cody: ye

noel: wanna fuck?

cody: ye

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this


End file.
